Chaotic Xmas Party
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Satu kapal pesiar, aksi balas dendam, rekan kerja yang mabuk, ular piton yang menghilang, musik yang membosankan, ditambah satu tarian tango dan kalian akan mendapatkan pesta natal yang semrawut. Bos Itachi Uchiha, lakukan sesuatu dong! Fanfic natal sebagai hadiah untuk para pembaca dan penggemar ItaSaku.


**Chaotic Xmas Party**

Inilah yang terjadi kalau saya minum dua shot glass egg liqueur saat makan malam christmas eve. Saya jadi hyper dan bersemangat. Sebenarnya saya rencananya menulis fanfiksi one shot ItaSaku yang manis, malah jadi yang amburadul gini...

Song: I like to move it by Reel 2 Real. (Biasanya saya nggak maksa tapi untuk yang satu ini dengarkanlah selagi baca. XD)

Disclaimer: Naruto milik ramen dan Masashi Kishimoto, Sakura adalah milik Itachi dan ide punya hewan piaraan ular piton putih adalah milik Orochimaru.

Merry xmas!

* * *

Sakura mengancungkan tinjunya, temannya Ino sweatdrop di belakangnya.

"Rasakan ini bajingan!" ia meninju foto majalah gosip yang tertata di atas meja di depannya. Mejanya langsung hancur.

"Oi, oi apa kamu pernah dengar kalau rasa amarah bisa meningkatkan tekanan darahmu..." Ino menggelengken-gelengkan kepalanya, sweatdropnya nambah.

Sakura masih sibuk menginjak-injak potongan kertas majalah itu. Ino menghela napas dan menarik sapu dari belakang pintu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ditinggalkan Sakura.

"Dasar gagak bodoh! Pria jelek! Uchiha brengsek! Musang bau!"

"Nah, nah!" Ino menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang. "Apa kau benar-benar memanggilnya jelek tadi?"

Kedua pipinya Sakura merona sedikit, namun temannya Ino tahu bahwa ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan benar saja, Sakura kembali melampiaskan amarahnya kepada benda yang paling tidak bersalah di dunia ini - sang meja.

"Singel dan belum menemukan gadis yang pantas? Tipe kesukaanmu adalah yang rambutnya tidak pink panjang dan omongannya menyebalkan?! Omong kosong! Kau menolakku dengan cara yang paling memalukan tahun lalu! Aku akan balas dendam, lihat saja!" Sakura merobek-robek potongan majalah gosip itu seperti orang yang kesurupan. Ino mulai mengerti kenapa Naruto menjerit ketakutan setiap kali Sakura menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Eh... kalau begitu boleh aku tahu apa kamu sudah merencanakan bagaimana kamu akan balas dendam ke Itachi Uchiha yang populer, berkuasa, kaya raya dan super tampan itu?" tanya Ino setengah meragukan, setengah mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Di pesta natal tentu saja... akan kubalas dia dengan memalukan dia di depan teman-teman dan rekan-rekan kita, sama seperti bulan Februari ini..."

Ino kembali menghela napas, namun kali ini ia bersimpati kepada Sakura. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa bos mereka, sang pemilik Uchiha Hotels menolak pernyataan cinta tulus Sakura di pesta perayaan Valentine yang kebetulan adalah hari dimana hotel terbesar mereka di Konoha, tempat kerja mereka, telah dibuka. Oleh karena itu hari peringatan digabung dengan hari Valentine dan dijadikan tradisi yang dirayakan setiap tahun. Sakura telah bekerja beberapa bulan sebagai sekretaris Itachi dan bersama-sama mereka telah bekerja sama yang baik, meraih banyak kesuksesan. Namun semakin lama Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, semakin lama Sakura jatuh cinta pada Itachi.

Banyak teman-teman dan rekan kerja mereka yakin bahwa Itachi memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Sakura.

"Aku memang bukan orang paling pintar di dunia ini, tapi Itachi memiliki nafsu makan yang besar sejak kamu kerja disini Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya saat mereka makan-makan bersama di kantin hotel yang menyajikan makanan seperti restoran bintang empat.

"Yang dimaksud baka yang satu ini adalah," lanjut Tenten setelah membungkam mulut Naruto. "Bahwa Itachi lebih sering datang ke kantin untuk makan bersamamu Sakura. Kita semua tahu, sebelumnya ia makan di restoran-restoran yang ada di luar hotel. Atau dia tidak makan sama sekali, kalau dia lagi sibuk."

"Orang itu juga," Shikamaru menambahkan, tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kecerdasannya. "Bos kita tersenyum lebih sering setiap kali kamu ada, walaupun keadaan di dalam hotel ini... bisa berubah kacau."

"Benar sekali..." Ino bergabung dengan mereka sambil mencengkram nampannya, mangkok berisi ceasar salat bergetar karena saking marahnya. "Aku sungguh muak melihat kekacauan yang ditinggalkan tuan Morino setiap kali dia mabuk berat... para cewek housekeeping sudah tidak tahu bagaimana menyelamatkan kamarnya setiap pagi. Kita harus beritahu bos kita untuk memanggil tukang renovasi... Dan apa kamu sudah baca komplain yang masuk hari ini! Seorang wanita tua protes bahwa makanan yang dibawakan room service, datang terlalu awal satu menit dan dia tidak mau memakannya. Kami-sama! Kalau aku berpikir di Afrika ada anak-anak yang kelaparan..."

Beberapa orang mengguman kata-kata simpatik ke Ino, sebelum mereka kembali ke topik yang lebih penting, yaitu persiapan pesta Valentine.

Esok harinya semua antusias menunggu kedatangan Itachi saat Sakura mondar-mandir dengan wajah merona merah dan gugup. Ino mencoba menenangkan temannya. Naruto yang sudah memakan makanan utama, yaitu ramen pesanan khusus dari dapur, juga tidak mampu untuk menenangkan Sakura.

Sai menyikut Sakura saat Itachi masuk dan melonggarkan dasinya. Ia terlihat agak capek. Lelaki berambut raven itu mengangkat tangannya, tersenyum sesaat dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, membuka pestanya sebelum ia menuju pojok minuman.

"Ini kesempatanmu Sakura, ayolah, bukankah kamu sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak beberapa bulan?" Sai berkata dengan senyum khasnya.

Sakura berdiri mematung dan Sai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ataukah harus kukatakan padanya sendiri tentang perasaanmu?"

"Nggak! Nggak usah..." guman Sakura dan ia bergegas ke panggung. Seketika semua orang berpaling ke arahnya. Semua - kecuali Itachi. Hati Sakura langsung ciut, namun ia mengumpulkan cadangan keberaniannya dan ia menyanyikan lagu Taylor Swift berjudul love story. Setelah selesai bernyanyi, semua rekan dan teman-temannya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Sakura tersenyum malu, sebelum ia menuruni panggung dan menuju ke tempat Itachi yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di sakunya. Ia berada di depan hiasan cupid yang mengarahkan panah ke arahnya.

"Itachi-san, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," Sakura tersenyum gugup sambil memaikan rambut pink panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai hari ini.

"Ano... aku..." Sakura menelan ludah lalu menutup kedua matanya. "Aku mencintaimu Itachi!"

Hening, semua orang menahan napas mereka, terutama Sakura, sembari menunggu jawaban Itachi.

"Hanya itu?"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan tidak percaya.

Itachi meminum remy martin-nya dan meletakkan gelasnya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar omong kosongmu," setelah berkata begitu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangannya, dengan tenang dan kesan cool seperti biasanya.

Untuk pertama kali, Sakura amat membenci prilakuknya yang sok cool itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, rekan kerja gadis berambut pink itu mengenali kekuatan monster yang ia simpan.

Kasihan cupid... dia tidak akan pernah menghiasi dinding apapun lagi.

"Halo? Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Sakura Haruno?" Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. "Gomen, aku hanya menikmati pemandangannya..."

"Yeah... pemandangan yang indah... " Kiba mengikuti arah mata Sakura dan melihat pasar ikan yang ada di depan mereka. Seorang nelayan yang gemuk, menggaruk pantatnya.

"Oi, ayo cepat! Atau kita tidak akan dapat ramen!" Naruto sudah berlari duluan menuju kapal pesiar yang disewakan Itachi untuk pesta natal mereka tahun ini.

Shikamaru menguap dan berkata bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar untuk tidur di kabin miliknya. Ino menggerutu tentang bisa-bisanya Shikamaru tidur siang saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di atas sebuah kapal pesiar ekslusif.

"Ano, teman-teman tunggu dong," pinta Tenten yang menarik Lee yang memiliki wajah yang hijau.

Ino tersentak kaget melihat wajah Lee.

"Lee! Kita belum naik kapal dan kamu sudah mabuk?"

"Lee bisa mabuk cuma melihat gambar kapal saja," ujar Tenten dengan cengiran lebar.

Dari belakang terdengar langkah ringan seseorang yang mendekat.

"G-gomenasai! Aku terlambat karena terjebak macet..." Hinata berhasil menyusul teman-temannya yang menaiki tangga yang menuju ke dek kapal.

Ino menyapanya dengan ramah. "Hai Hinata-san! Baru kali ini naik kapal pesiar ya?"

"I-iya! Aku senang sekali, aku sungguh tidak sabar menanti pesta malam ini, ini pasti akan menjadi pesta yang menyenangkan."

Ino mencapai dek dan melihat keributan yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya. Sakura sibuk merencanakan aksi balas dendamnya dengan wajah menyeramkan, Naruto mencoba berlari ke restoran untuk memesan ramen, namun ujung bajunya ditarik Kiba yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus makan siang bersama, perintahnya Itachi, Tenten membantu Lee yang muntah ke laut, Shikamaru menghela napas dan mengguman bahwa ini sangat merepotkan, Chouji sibuk memakan kerupuk udang, Neji dikejar beberapa turis cewek jomblo, dan Shino mengamati seorang pria aneh berambut hitam panjang yang melewati dek dengan ular piton putih di atas pundaknya.

"Yeah... pasti akan menyenangkan," Ino sweatdrop.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura memberikan Ino beberapa instruksi saat mereka menuju dimana pesta natalnya berlangsung.

"Oke, ini rencanaku, kita asinkan kopinya, kita menaruh kulit pisang di atas kursinya, dan terakhir kita menyebarkan bubuk gatal di jasnya. Malam ini dia tidak akan bisa berhenti menggaruk dirinya..." Sakura tertawa jahil.

"Apa kamu nggak sedikit kekanak-kanakan Sakura...?" Ino hanya mengatakan hal itu karena ia takut kedok Sakura akan terbongkar dan Itachi akan memecatnya.

Sakura menggenggam ujung rambut pendeknya dengan erat. "Kau lihat ini Ino? Ini salah satu cara yang aku tempuh untuk mengobati sakit hatiku. Lelaki itu telah mempermalukanku - dua kali! Pertama di pesta Va-val.. yah kau tahu apa yang kumaksud," Sakura enggan mengatakan kata valentine karena berpendapat kata itu adalah kata yang terkutuk.

"Dan yang kedua kalinya di dalam wawancara yang dipublikasikan majalah gosip!"

"Hai, hai... aku mengerti..." Ino merapikan rambut panjangnya saat menuruni tangga. Malam ini ia memakai gaun ungu panjang sedangkan Sakura memakai gaun cocktail yang merah. Kedua wanita itu dipandang kagum oleh beberapa lelaki.

"Dan jika kita berhasil melakukan tiga hal itu, hatimu akan puas? Kenapa tidak sekalian memotong kepalanya?" tanya Ino.

Langkah Sakura terhenti dan temannya memandangnya dengan heran.

"Aku mana mungkin mau menyakitinya..."

Senyum Ino menjadi lebar sekali. "Oho... jadi kamu masih mencintai Itachi? Mungkin kamu harus minta bantuan Santa untuk - baik, baik aku mengerti," Ino mengangkat tangannya dengan gugup saat melihat raut wajah Sakura. Kami-sama! Temannya bisa menjadi menakutkan terkadang...

Di bagian first kelas, pestanya sudah berlangsung. Sang kapiten, mengucapkan selamat natal kepada semua tamunya.

"Merry christmas semuanya! Pestalah dan nikmatilah malam ini! Dan para cewek cantik yang butuh teman malam ini... aku ada untuk kalian," ia mengedipkan mata.

"J-jiraiya-sama..." para kru kapal sweatdrop mendengar perkataan bos mereka.

Ino dan Sakura bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Halo semuanya. Gimana pestanya?"

"Byagush, adda ramin," ujar Naruto sambil menghabiskan ramennya.

Tenten berbisik ke Hinata. "Kalau restoran kehabisan ramen, kita tahu kenapa." Hinata cekikikan.

"Lho?! Lee masih mabuk? Bahkan setelah kukasih obat?" pekik Ino saat melihat Lee yang berjalan tidak teratur.

"Oh kami-sama! Aku lupa!" Tenten berlari ke arah Lee dan mengambil gelas yang sedang ia pegang.

Ino menyikut Sakura dan menunjuk ke tempat dimana Itachi berada. Ia sedang berbicara dengan pria yang punya piton besar di punggungnya. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang lelaki berkacamata yang lebih muda. Sakura menuju rak mantel, nanti saat kembang api mulai, semua orang akan menuju keluar dan mereka akan memakai mantel, jaket dan jas mereka. Begitu Itachi memakai mantelnya... ia tidak akan berhenti garuk-garuk.

Sakura tertawa geli membayangkan pria sok cool dan penuh pesona itu menggaruk punggungnya dengan putus asa. Sakura begitu sibuk melamun, sehingga ia tidak melihat pelayan yang membawa beberapa gelas cocktail. Sakura berhasil menghindarinya, namun ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke samping. Bungkus bubuk gatal terbang seperti meteor, menuju kolam renang para VIPs. Sakura menonton dengan mulut terbuka bagaimana bungkus itu terbuka dan bubuknya menyebar di atas para cewek berbikini dan pasangan yang berciuman mesra di dalam kolam renang. Seketika Sakura melarikan diri, dengan senyum gugup ia kembali ke pesta.

"Halo nona cantik, bisakah aku membawakan Anda seteguk champagne?" sang kapiten tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut putih panjangnya.

Sakura tersenyum super gugup, "tentu, apapun boleh."

"Mau cocktail? Aku ambilkan," tawar Jiraiya.

"Satu sex on the beach," senyum Sakura tambah lebar. Ia beruntung Jiraiya ada bersamanya, dia adalah alibi yang sempurna!

Di belakangnya, Kiba bergerutu kepada Shino. "Musik ini membosankan. Slow jazz dan klassik? Bos kita lagi depresi apa? Kita membutuhkan musik yang bersemangat yang ada beat-nya! Ayo Shino, kita sandera DJ bodoh itu!" dan sebelum Shino bisa protes, ia sudah ditarik Kiba.

"Ini cocktailnya," Jiraiya telah kembali membawa minuman pesanan Sakura.

"Trims," Sakura mengangkat gelasnya dan berdua mereka bersulang. "Kanpai."

"Kapiten," seorang kru dek membisikkan beberapa kata ke telinga Jiraiya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan berpamitan dari Sakura. "Maaf Nona, tapi aku harus pergi, kami memiliki sedikit masalah di kolam renang VIP."

"Tentu, tak masalah," Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan sama sekali.

Setelah Jiraiya pergi, Sakura langsung kembali ke teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba Itachi berdiri di depannya. Sakura terkejut seribu bahasa.

"Nampaknya kamu tidak punya kesulitan untuk menarik perhatian kapiten kita," ujarnya dingin.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Itachi, akan tetapi tidak butuh lama dan kemarahannya kembali.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

Hinata yang mendengar suara Sakura, menarik kain gaun Ino. "Ino, lihat disana!"

Sakura meledak marah dan Itachi berdiri tenang, namun pandangannya menjadi dingin atau membara semakin lama Sakura mengumpatinya.

"Pegang ini," Ino memberikan gelas champagne-nya ke Hinata dan ia berlari ke ruangan dimana DJ-nya berada. Ia membuka pintu dengan keras dan melupakan misinya sesaat saat melihat Kiba mengikat-ikat DJ-nya dengan sukses.

"Kalian... sedang apa?"

"Kita sedang menyelamatkan pesta menjemukan ini," Kiba nyengir lebar. Shino hanya berdiri tenang.

"Itu menurutmu," Ino langsung menuju cd player dan menghubungkan Iphone-nya.

"He apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Kiba kesal dan ia mendekati Ino, diikuti Shino yang hanya menonton semuanya dengan santai.

"Menyelamatkan nyawa kita, atau lebih penting lagi, lapangan kerja kita," Ino memilih sebuah lagu.

"Tango?" Kiba menarik alisnya dengan skepsis.

"Diam dan nontonlah."

Di bawah, Sakura masih belum menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau sombong, keras kepala! Kurang ajar lagi! Aku nggak bisa percaya bahwa aku pernah jatuh hati padamu!"

"Maksudmu jatuh cinta," kata Itachi dengan serius.

Sakura menempatkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Di belakangnya Lee break dance, mengabaikan jeritan ketakutan Tenten yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti minum.

"Pasti kamu merasa begitu beruntung, kamu sudah menghabiskan waktumu dengan lelaki lain?" tanya Itachi dengan kilauan aneh di matanya.

Sakura, mengetahui ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menyinggung perasaan Itachi, mengibaskan rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, bahkan aku sudah memiliki pacar!"

"Pasti Sai ya?"

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dari semua orang di dunia ini Itachi malah memilih temannya yang homo, tapi tak apalah.

"Ya! Kami erat seperti lem!" dalam hati Sakura meminta ribuan maaf ke Sai.

Musik tango mulai mengalun dan Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, sekarang tubuh mereka dekat, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"Kalau kamu begitu membenciku, tunjukkan kemampuanmu dalam berdansa," tantang Itachi.

Sakura ingin protes, tetapi pandangan mencemoh Itachi mengubah pikirannya. "Siapa takut!"

Naruto tersedak saat melihat Itachi dan Sakura berdansa tango dengan hot. Semua orang berpaling ke mereka dan menonton dengan perhatian besar.

"Kukuku... sudah lama aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik," Hinata melompat terkejut, mendapati pria dengan piton besar, berdiri di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu berpaling ke arahnya dan tersenyum mencurigakan. "Kamu suka hewan piaraanku? Dia manis 'kan?"

Ular itu menjulurkan lidahnya yang bercabang dan Hinata mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Bisa tebak nama latinnya?"

"_Python molurus bivittatus,_" jawab Hinata langsung.

"Oho... nampaknya ada orang cerdas di kapal ini," pria itu mengelus kepala ular piaraannya.

"Orochimaru-sama," lelaki berkacamata memberitahu majikannya kalau ada tamu penting yang mau menemuinya dan ia phobia ular.

"Ah baiklah, bisakah kamu jaga sayangku sebentar?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata ia menempatkan ularnya di atas pundaknya.

Hinata mencoba memanggil Orochimaru, namun tanpa hasil. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus lakukan apa dengan ular piton itu di atas pundaknya. Ia menghela napas, tidak melihat Itachi dan Sakura yang melewatinya dengan tarian tango yang fantastik.

"Semua orang melihat kita," desis Sakura.

"Tidak mengherankan, mereka bisa melihat emosi yang kita rasakan," Itachi tersenyum jahil.

"Ya! Kebencian, kemarahan!" Sakura menggenggam tangan Itachi sekuat-kuatnya untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Atau bisa juga hasrat dan gairah?"

Sakura tertawa keras-keras. "Teruslah bermimpi Uchiha!"

Sakura dan Itachi hampir menabrak Naruto yang memegang perutnya.

"Naruto-kun! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Hinata-chan... kayaknya aku terlalu banyak makan ramen..." perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata melihat ke tumpukan tiga puluh mangkuk yang berjejeran di atas meja.

"Kuantar ke toilet ya?" tawar Hinata. Sedetik ia bingung bagaimana ia bisa membantu Naruto dengan membawa ular piton, kemudian ia mendapat ide.

Ia memanggil seorang pelayan dan tanpa berkata apa-apa ia menempatkan ular itu di pundaknya.

"Cuma untuk lima menit!" pinta Hinata sebelum ia menyeret Naruto keluar ke dek karena nampaknya ia tidak akan berhasil mencapai toiletnya.

Pelayan itu berdiri mematung sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah ular yang menjulurkan lidah gelapnya yang bercabang. Sedetik kemudian pelayan itu jatuh pingsan. Ular pitonnya mendesis dengan senang karena bisa mencicipi kebebasan. Dengan gerakan mulus ia pun menghilang di bawah meja-meja bufet.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chouji yang memperhatikan beberapa kerang mentah besar yang tertata rapi di depannya.

"Tiram mentah, bisa meningkatkah gairah untuk berhubungan," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada membosankan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dan mereka menyajikan ini? Ewww... lebih enak makan di McDonnalds," Chouji menempatkan beberapa sushi di atas piringnya dan mengangguk sopan ke wanita gemuk yang ada di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba mata wanita itu terbelalak dan ia memandang Chouji dengan amat curiga. Kemudian ia menampar Chouji keras-keras.

"Dasar mesum! Jangan mengelus-elus kakiku!"

Chouji memegang pipinya dengan bingung.

"Apa masalahnya?!" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Shikamaru merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakiknya dan ia mundur selangkah.

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakiku tadi..."

Chouji dan Shikamaru bertukar pandang dengan heran, tidak melihat Neji yang dikelilingi banyak cewek.

"Kasih nomer telponmu ganteng!"

"Kamu kerja dimana? Pasti model ya?"

"Ini rambut asli nggak?"

"Shika! Chouji! Sedikit pertolongan dong!" pinta Neji yang tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

Hinata memekik shock saat mendapati pelayan yang ia percayakan untuk menjaga ularnya, telah jatuh pingsan dan ular pitonnya tidak ada dimanapun.

"Trims besar Hinata-chan! Aku berhutang budi padamu!" Naruto nyengir dan mengelus-elus perutnya yang merasa baikkan.

"N-naruto-kun! Bisa bantu aku menemukan ular Orochimaru nggak?" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tentu..." jawab Naruto yang kurang yakin akan rencana mereka saat memperhatikan ruangan pesta bertingkat tiga dengan dua ratus orang tamu.

Ia menunjuk ke meja-meja bufet, "mungkin ia ada di bawah sana, ular cenderung suka bersembunyi..."

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata cemas saat Naruto merangkak dibawah meje-meja bufet. Berkat telapak meja yang putih dan panjang, sosoknya terlindungi dari pandangan para tamu.

"Ewww... orang-orang apa sih yang membuang tulang ayam di bawah meja? Atau tisu penuh ingus...? Jorok," Naruto terus merangkak, ia bisa merasakan lantainya bergetar karena tarian orang-orang yang berdansa.

Naruto melihat benda putih panjang di depannya yang bergerak dengan lambat.

"Gotcha!"

Tiba-tiba telapak mejanya tertarik ke atas.

"Naruto?" terdengar suara Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di bawah? Jangan bilang kamu punya hobi aneh..." kata Chouji yang sweatdrop.

"Eh bukan, aku bisa jelaskan!"

Hinata mencari ularnya di dekat bar-bar dan sofa-sofa untuk tamu yang lelah berdansa. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menemukan apa saja yang putih panjang di antara kaki para tamu-tamu kelas atas.

"Aduh, dimana sih ular itu..." ucap Hinata cemas.

Sayangnya ia tidak melihat Lee yang menggunakan ular piton putih untuk lompat tali sambil berlari. Tenten masih berteriak sambil mengejarnya.

"Aku benci padamu," Sakura menghindari pandangan Itachi.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu seratus kali malam ini," ucap Itachi dengan tenang.

"Setidaknya beri tahu aku alasannya kenapa kamu menolakku malam itu. Kalau menurutmu aku tidak pantas untuk memiliki perasaan itu, ya bilang saja!"

Itachi terdiam sesaat dan untuk pertama kalinya ia terlihat ragu sedikit. Ia memutar tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang. Posisi ini sangatlah tidak nyaman bagi Sakura, jantungya serasa mau pecah dan pipinya serasa mau terbakar.

"Itu karena aku telah melihatmu bersamanya."

"Eh?" Sakura menkedip-kedipkan matanya dengan heran.

"Dengan Sai. Semalam sebelum pesta Valentine aku datang ke tempatmu untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Kulihat dia masuk ke rumahmu. Dia tidak keluar sampai pagi."

Sakura membisu, ia tidak percaya apa yang telah ia dengar. Ia ingat betul malam itu, Sai yang ehem, homo, telah bertengkar dengan pacarnya dan meminta pada Sakura untuk membiarkan dia tidur di rumahnya. Tentu saja sebagai teman, Sakura mengijinkannya.

"Kamu tahu dia tidak keluar sampai pagi karena... kamu nunggu semalaman...?"

Napas Itachi yang panas menggelitik telinga Sakura, ia bisa mencium bau mint bercampur alkohol sedikit, aroma yang begitu maskulin.

"Aku menunggu penjelasan darimu, memberimu kesempatan untuk jujur kepadaku bahwa kamu sudah punya pacar. Namun esok harinya kamu malah menyatakan perasaanmu, yang tentunya hanyalah kepura-puraanmu saja."

Sakura ingin protes, ingin bebas dari pelukan Itachi untuk menatap kedua matanya dan mengatakan bahwa semua yang ia katakan adalah omong kosong, tapi Itachi tidak melepaskannya.

"Apa kau tahu, jika waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkan pestanya, aku pasti sudah menghajar Sai di depan kedua matamu. Jadi seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku karena sudah bermurah hati untuk tidak memecat atau mematahkan tulangnya."

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata akhirnya menemukan ular pitonya dan ia mengikuti Tenten yang mengejar Lee yang mabuk.

"Kamu salah Itachi!" Sakura akhirnya bebas dari lengan lelaki itu dan menatap kedua matanya dengan serius. "Sai itu hanyalah teman!"

"Mudah untukmu untuk mengatakan hal itu," Itachi berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

"Itu kenyataannya!" seru Sakura.

"Buktikanlah padaku bahwa itu kenyataannya," ujar Itachi serius.

Sakura terdiam dan ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung, seolah-olah jawabannya ada di depan mata.

Bagaimana kamu membuktikan temanmu tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu?

Sakura menelan ludah. Ada satu cara... tapi jika ia lakukan hal itu ia tidak akan mau menampakkan dirinya di depan umum lagi, kalau bisa, ia mau masuk lubang besar dan tidak keluar lagi.

"Aku..."

Tenten, Hinata, dan Naruto akhirnya berhasil meringkus Lee dan menyelamatkan ular pitonnya.

"Oh my god, jangan bilang dia sudah mati," ujar Naruto cemas.

"Aku masih hidup kawan-kawan!" ujar Lee semangat.

"Bukan kamu!"

"Aku..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa ada di antara kalian yang melihat Ino? Dia menghilang entah kemana," Shikamaru diikuti Chouji bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Sakura membisikkan sesuatu dan Itachi mengangkat alisnya.

"Maaf bisa kamu ulangi? Aku tidak bisa dengar dengan keributan seperti ini," Itachi meminta.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku bilang aku masih perawan!" teriaknya sekeras-kerasnya.

Semua orang dan rekan kerja menoleh ke arah Sakura. Wajah gadis itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mereka untuk melihat reaksi Itachi.

Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan kedua pipinya merona merah. Sakura berbalik dan berlari keluar dek karena sudah tidak kuat menahan malu. Itachi langsung mengejarnya dan ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya.

Itachi menyeringai dan wajah Sakura merona lebih gelap.

"Jadi... kalian benar-benar hanya teman?"

"Sai itu homo," celetuk Sakura, membuat Itachi sweatdrop.

Itachi menghela napas, masih menahan Sakura dekat ke tubuhnya.

"Jadi selama ini aku telah berbuat salah padamu?"

Sekarang giliran Sakura untuk menyeringai. "Yep."

"Ayo, lakukanlah," ucap Itachi pasrah.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Pukul aku, bukankah selama ini kamu mau balas dendam padaku?" ucap Itachi sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Kamu tahu?!" pekik Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Kamu cukup terdengar jelas kalau lagi marah-marah dan menghancurkan meja di ruang kopi."

Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Jadi aku benar-benar boleh lakukan apapun padamu?"

Itachi mengangguk dan memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura mengangkat tinjunya.

"Jangan menyalahkanku kalau rasanya sakit, aku bisa pukul cukup keras," Sakura memperingatkan.

Itachi menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dan ia membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia memeluk Sakura erat-erat dan menciumnya balik.

Sorak-sorak dan tepuk tangan dari para penonton dan rekan kerja terdengar dari ruang pesta.

"Yokatta Sakura!" Hinata mencakup kedua tangannya.

"Puh... akhirnya kedua orang keras kepala itu jadian juga," Naruto menyeka peluh di dahinya.

"Ya ya syukurlah semua punya happy ending," ujar Neji kesal sambil merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Kamu dari mana saja sih?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku ditawan oleh beberapa cewek gila. Mereka menghujaniku dengan ribuan pertanyaan dan memintaku untuk berdansa dengan mereka. Sampai aku akhirnya ditolong Sai nih," Neji menunjuk ke Sai dan berjalan dengan super santainya, tersenyum tenang ke rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Bagaimana ia berhasil?"

Sai tersenyum polos, "kalau kamu benar-benar mau tahu sih, aku bilang Neji itu homo. Seharusnya kamu lihat bagaimana para cewek itu melarikan diri. Cewek itu makhluk yang menarik ya?"

Neji terlihat merinding, "aku dikelilingi orang-orang aneh..."

Orochimaru berterima kasih kepada Hinata karena sudah menjaga ular berharga miliknya. Setelah ia pergi, Hinata, Tenten dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Semoga Orochimaru tidak menyadari kalau ularnya lagi pingsan berat.

Itachi dan Sakura kembali masuk dan mereka kembali disoraki oleh rekan-rekan kerja mereka.

"Bisakah aku SEKARANG menjadi DJ-nya?" pinta Kiba kepada Ino.

Ino mengalah. "Ugh baiklah! Tapi musiknya harus bagus," dengan berkata begitu ia menyerahkan kursi DJ-nya ke Kiba.

"Asyik!" Kiba langsung bekerja dan memainkan lagu _I like to move it _dari Reel 2 Real.

Ino tersenyum melihat para tamu, semua rekan kerja, dan pasangan malam ini berdansa dengan riang. Untungnya Lee sekarang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon natal dan sepertinya ia tidak akan membuat keributan sampai besok. Sakura menangkap tatapan temannya dan ia mengacungkan jempol. Ino membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ternyata pesta hari ini memang cukup menyenangkan," ucap Ino pada dirinya.

* * *

Pesan cerita ini? Jangan kasih Lee minuman alkohol...

Tamu wanita yang menolak menerima makanan room service-nya karena datang satu menit lebih awal benar-benar telah terjadi di hotelku, saya dan rekan kerja saya semua jadi risih setiap kali dia cek in ke hotel kami.

Tidak ada ular yang disakiti dalam proses penulisan fanfiksi ini...

Bagi yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, ini ada omake untuk kalian.

* * *

**Omake spesial pendek: SMS**

Sasuke menarik alisnya saat membaca halaman majalah gosip terbaru tentang kakaknya.

_"Tipe cewek kesukaanku? Itu tidak penting karena aku mencintai pacarku yang berambut pink pendek, memiliki mulut pedas dan tinju keras."_

Sasuke mengambil hape-nya dan mengirim Itachi sebuah SMS.

_Bagaimana pesta natalnya Niisan?_

Itachi yang duduk di kantornya dan menyeringai kepada Sakura yang baru saja membawakannya secangkir kopi, membuat wanita itu merona merah, membuka SMS adiknya yang sedang bekerja di luar negeri mengurus hotel-hotel disana setelah bekerja di Uchiha Hotels di Konoha bersama Itachi. Itu semua terjadi sebelum Sakura mulai kerja di tempat hotel ini.

Itachi membaca SMS itu dan teringat pesta natal di kapal pesiarnya.

Kolam renang VIP yang ditutup karena sepertinya airnya tercemar virus yang membuat kulit gatal, para bawahannya yang kembali ke kabin mereka, semua dengan sakit kepala, entah karena mabuk atau stress, dan ditemukannya seorang DJ yang trauma di lemari sapu.

Itachi menekan tombol-tombol hape-nya.

_Pestanya menjemukan seperti biasanya._


End file.
